


Caring Carer

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Liana and Kez have a little fun alone.RP Fic.





	Caring Carer

Liana Jacobs, who at first had meant to only accompany her friend to the meeting with her new lovers, had been a little too aware she was drawn to the women, although she had also agreed that, since Michaela was still timid, she would stay. Now, left alone with Kez, she spoke softly. 

"So... can I ask... why you wanted a third lover?"

Kez smiled. She was smaller than her lover Jet but just as athletic looking and she also, it couldn't help but be noticed, dressed exactly the same and had her hair and make-up exactly the same as Jet. In fact she looked like a mini clone of Jet.

"We realized we were woman enough for it sweetie."

She said in her cheerful voice. Liana smiled softly. 

"So you... don't mind that you ended up with two of us... not one?"

"Oh...you offering yourself up as well?"

"We're kind of a package deal... Caela tends to panic if I don't stay within a hearing distance."

"Well then.... fancy a quickie, while Jet's got your friend upstairs screwing her brains out?"

Liana smiled, then spoke softly. 

"If you don't mind a few... past scars?"

Kez smiled.

"Not at all."

She murred and lent in and kissed Liana. Liana purred slightly into the kiss, responding gently. Kez slowly deepened the kiss. Liana continued to respond sweetly. Kez cupped Liana's breasts. Liana murred and arched to her touch. Kez began fondling Liana's breasts. Liana continued to murr and arch. 

"Let’s get rid of these clothes..."

Liana smiled, nodding shyly. Kez smiled and began slowly undressing Liana. Liana smiled and waited. Kez murred at the sight of Liana's naked body. 

"You... like it?"

"I love it..."

Liana blushed and smiled. Kez drew closer and began kissing Liana's naked body. Liana murred happily. Kez began slowly kissing her way down Liana's body. Liana continued to murr. Kez soon pressed her face into Liana's pussy. Liana murred, arching slightly. Kez was soon suckling on Liana's clit. Liana mewled weakly. Kez kept suckling. Liana continued to mewl. Kez upped her suckling. 

"I think I'm going to cum..."

"Then cum baby girl... I'm could use a drink...."

Liana soon mewled and came.


End file.
